Trick Trilogy
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Sequal to 'Game Trilogy'! First off: a new player is added to the Game! Next: Playing with Dolls! And finally: Heiji vs The Kid! Beware the holy mackeral!!
1. Poker Tricks

Poker Tricks  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
"Go Fish!"  
  
"We're playing poker!"  
  
"Oh, yeah...." Conan grinned as Kuroba suppressed a shudder. "I'll take 2 cards, please."  
  
Hattori shot him an amused look as he dealt out the requested cards. He still didn't understand the magician's aversion to the gaijin children's game, but the reactions were always amusing.   
  
It was Boys Poker night. Ran, Sonoko and Aoko got together once a week or every two weeks and had a Girls night, starting the a now traditional poker night between Kuroba, Conan, Hiabara and Agasa. Both Agasa and Hiabara were out of town, and the teenage detectives of Osaka was in town, so the members of the game had shifted for the night.   
  
Hattori dealt Conan the requested two cards. "Dealer bids twenty."  
  
"I'll see your twenty, and raise it!" Kuroba was grinning like a maniac. It didn't fool either of the detectives, he'd been grinning like a maniac all night. Even when he'd had a bad hand.  
  
"What are you in such a good mood about tonight?" Conan finally asked, tossing in his bet. "You finally kiss Aoko without getting hit?"  
  
"Did that last week." Kuroba raised an eyebrow, the grin never fading. "You can't accept the fact that I'm happy to be here playing poker?"  
  
"No." Both Hattori and Conan deadpanned.  
  
"Show cards."  
  
Kuroba shrugged gamely, setting his cards down. "Worth a shot." His voice suddenly changed, to that of a much older males. "My dear school principal asked me to do a show for the school. Complete with-"  
  
"-An attractive female assistant!" His voice changed again to mimic Aoko, complete with complementary feminine gestures.  
  
Conan gave him a flat-eyed look. "You're a -little- too good at that."  
  
Kuroba grinned. The 2 detectives began to wonder about his sanity, not for the first time that night.  
  
The small detective shook his head, reaching forward to collect the chips. "I win." The 3 of them were pretty even with chips, but this pushed him farther ahead.   
  
"Are you sure you don't have a card up your sleeve?" Kuroba asked innocently, pushing his cards towards Heiji, who gathered them up and shuffled. Conan shot a look at the magician.  
  
"Unlike other people, I don't cheat." Conan said loftily.   
  
"Much." Kuroba corrected, reaching over and pulling a card out of Conan's ear. "See? An Ace in the hole."  
  
"That's your department." The small detective gave a shark-like grin at the magician.  
  
Something sparked in the back Hattori's head, causing gears to roll. He'd seen that look before... it was as familiar on Kudo's face as it was on his. It was the look they both got when they had when they had figured out something before anyone else. In this case, it meant that Kudo knew something that he didn't. Which was not a feeling that Hattori particularly liked.  
  
The answering mischievous grin on Kuroba's face was irritatingly familiar as well. Something he had seen before not up close in person, but on a photograph. Of someone who's grin was his trademark almost as much as his strange retro outfit and mysterious attitude.  
  
He paused in mid-deal, staring at Kuroba, his thoughts continuing on regardless. Of a theif who was a magician, could change voices without aid and was a master of disguise. Who was known around the world as "Kid..."  
  
The other 2 stopped their play fighting to look at him. "Yeah?" They chorused.  
  
Hattori shook his head, pointing at Kuroba. "Not you, Kudo. Him."  
  
The Magician's reaction was un-expected. He quickly turned to Conan, thrusting a hand out, a wide grin threatening to crack his face. "Pay up!"  
  
"What are you talking about?! I won the bet!" The small detective protested.   
  
"Nah-uh." Kuroba changed his voice to sound like Conan's, adopting the boys mannerisms as he did so. "Your bet was that Hattori would figure it out in under 3 visits. I said it would take him over 3 visits to figure it out. "  
  
"And it's the third visit!" Conan pointed out. "And I don't sound like a girl!"  
  
"Yes you do!" Kuroba cheerfully changed over to Ran's voice. "And this is the third time he's seen me since the bet!"  
  
"I hate it when you do that." Conan grimaced. "And him chasing you over the rooftops last week as The Kid doesn't count!"  
  
"Sure it does! I even changed into Kudo to see if he'd get the hint!"  
  
"What?!" Conan shook his head. "It still doesn't count!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
"Does not! Hattori! What do you think?"  
  
"Heh." Hattori gave them a small smirk, running a hand thru his hair. "I just discover that I've been playing poker with one of the Worlds Most Wanted Criminals and you two are arguing over WHO WON A BET?!" He ended the statement with an oversized screaming deamon head.  
  
The other two looked at him blankly.   
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." Kuroba finally said with an innocent air.  
  
Hattori deflated with a sigh.   
  
"Kudo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
Conan thought about it, trying to figure out just how unstable the Osaka Detective was at the moment. "You remember when we dressed you in drag?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Before that."  
  
Hattori facefaulted. "Kudo..."  
  
"A couple of weeks." Kuroba grinned.   
  
"And you didn't tell anyone?" Hattori glared.  
  
Conan shrugged. "Couldn't."  
  
"Why not?" The Osaka detective was beginning to sound highly dangerous.  
  
"Because of the Game."  
  
"What 'Game'?"  
  
Conan turned to Kuroba. "Think we should tell him about the Game?"  
  
"I think we'd better." Kuroba raised an eyebrow. "He looks about ready to eat his hat."  
  
"He wouldn't eat that cap, it's his favourite hat."  
  
"Kudo..." Hattori growled.  
  
"Alright! Alright! This is a Gentlemen's game. Three rules." Conan held up a hand, the first 2 fingers and thumb extended.   
  
"First rule, Elusive Kid vs. Edogawa only. Kudo and Kuroba aren't involved in capturing the the Kid."  
  
Hattori smirked smugly. "Ha! Unlike the two of you, I don't have a secret I need to keep silent. Therefore that rule doesn't count."  
  
Conan smiled back, matching Hattori's evil smirk. "Remember when we helped you get dressed in drag?"  
  
"... yeah."  
  
"I have copies."  
  
"You too?" Kuroba grinned.   
  
Hattori's grin faded into a frown. "You do realize that this is blackmail."  
  
"Actually, I count that as one of my finer achievements." Kuroba said proudly. "It's not every day I get to dress someone else in drag."  
  
"Thanks." Hattori growled. "Next rule?"  
  
"Game begins when The Kid leaves his message and ends when he gets away."  
  
"If." Conan corrected.  
  
"Whatever."   
  
"Third rule: We leave the girls out of it. Which includes Kazuha, of course."  
  
"Meaning The Kid can't masquerade as Kazuha. Or Ran or Aoko." Kuroba clarified.   
  
Conan snickered. "That was my idea."   
  
"Let me get this straight." Hattori said, leaning forward. "In basic terms, we still do everything in our power to stop the Kaito Kid, without revealing Kuroba?"  
  
"Bin-go!" Kuroba sang. "You're right, Edogawa. He catches on faster than I thought."  
  
"So you agree I won the bet then?"  
  
"No."  
  
Conan glared at the smirking magician.   
  
"Call it a draw." Hattori suggested, finally resuming dealing the cards.  
  
Kuroba and Conan exchanged a look, and nodded. They'd argue over it later. "Does that mean you agree to the rules of the game?" Kuroba asked.  
  
"Might as well." Hattori sighed. "It's not like I have much of a choice."  
  
"Well, actually, you do." Kuroba grinned. "It's up to you to decide wither or not to have fun with it."  
  
"Heh." Hattori gave him the faintest of smirks, tossing a card at him. "And what do you get out of this game? You've got the most to loose out of the 3 of us."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Kuroba asked. "Think about it. How many people can play at our level?"  
  
"Much less our age." Conan agreed. "Hakuba Saguru not included."  
  
Kuroba muttered under his breath about neon green hair dye and several highly un-complementary about the teenage British detective. At the Detectives' sharp looks, he coughed slightly and spoke more legibly. "Guy's got no sense of humour."  
  
"Ah." Hattori nodded. "And we do?"  
  
Kuroba beamed. "Exactly."  
  
Conan grinned, picking up his cards and looking at them. "So we're in agreement then?"  
  
Hattori and Kuroba nodded, both looking rather pleased as they picked up their cards.  
  
"Excellent." The small detective spoke for all of them. "Then let the games begin!"  
  
Fin.  
  
Notes:   
Sheesh, had this done for over a month and forgot about it... ^^;; Gomen!!!  
  
Hakuba Saguru - The English Sherlock Holmes guy, with the hawk named Watson. I'm pretty sure that's the right spelling. If not, PLEASE let me know. Really, really hate spelling the names wrong, but if that's what I find, that's what I use.   
*grumbles about 'Kazuha/Kahuza' and 'Naka/Naga'*  
  
More chapters soon! *Giggles* 


	2. Trick Doll

Doll Tricks  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
"Yaaah-hoooo!" Sonoko cheered. "It came! It came!"  
  
"What did?" Ran asked, looking puzzled as Sonoko did a funny little dance.   
  
"You'll see! I'll be right back!" Sonoko ran into a nearby shop. Conan and Ran exchanged puzzled looks, then shrugged.  
  
The enthusiastic girl bounced up a few minutes later, clutching something to her chest. "Look! Look!" She held it out for inspection.  
  
It was a doll. Kind of Retro looking. White suit. Top hat. Cape. Tiny monocle over one eye.  
  
It was the Kaito Kid.  
  
"It's he KAWAII?!" Sonoko bubbled. "Only people in the Kaito Kid Club can get them."  
  
Conan sweatdropped and wondered if Kuroba knew. The thief tended to keep a close eye on people selling 1412 merchandise, something about 'it being wrong for people to be making money off of stealing'.   
  
He found this highly amusing, all things considered.  
  
They continued walking, Sonoko bubbling about how cute the doll was. Ran nodded and made small comments, smiling at her friends enthusiasm. Conan tuned them out and watched the people as they passed instead.   
  
A small girl playing with a doll across the street gave him an idea.  
  
"May I borrow your doll a minute, Neechan?" He asked, giving Sonoko an eager look. "I know someone who would love to see it!"  
  
Sonoko debated for a second, before smiling and handing him the doll. "Don't damage him, okay?" Threats of mutilation and disembowelment burned in her eyes if one artificial hair on the dolls plastic head was harmed.  
  
"I'll return him in the same condition." He promised, before taking the doll and running off.  
  
A borrowed doll's dress, a quick trip to a photo machine and a postal vending machine later, he returned the doll to Sonoko, safe and sound. She looked at him with wary eyes, carefully inspecting the doll for damage.   
  
"Thank you, Sonoko-neechan!" He chirped innocently.   
  
"You're welcome, Chibi-chan." Sonoko replied cheerfully, even as she looked at him warily   
  
"Did you do what you needed to?" Ran asked, distracting him from the annoying brunette.  
  
"Yeah!" He nodded. "You're seeing Aoko-san tomorrow, aren't you?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Conan smiled and held up an envelope. "Do you think you could ask her to give this to Kaitou-niisan? I think it's something that he'll really enjoy."  
  
Ran smiled back at him, taking the envelope. "I'm sure she'd be glad to."  
  
He beamed at her. "Thank you!"  
  
***** Two Days Later ****  
  
"What's this?" Kuroba looked at the envelope that Aoko set down on his desk at school.   
  
"It's from Ran-chan." Aoko said, taking a seat at her desk. He hadn't done anything perverted yet, but she was just waiting. "She said Conan-kun requested that I give it to you."  
  
"Huh." He shrugged gamely and opened it. Inside was a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. Curious, he read it. 'The latest fashion in Tokyo'.  
  
He flipped it over.  
  
"Aoko-chan?" He thoughtfully a minute later.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When is your next outing with Sonoko-san and Ran-san?"  
  
"This weekend."  
  
"Good." He smirked. "That gives me a few days to find this dress in his size."  
  
*****  
  
"Welcome home!" His mother called as he and Kazuha took their shoes off by the door. "There's a letter for you, Heiji-chan."   
  
"Thanks, Okaasan." He found the letter on the table next to the front entrance. "Oh, hey! It's from Kudo!"  
  
"Kudo?" Kazuha echoed. "What's he saying?"  
  
Heiji pulled the piece of paper out and read it out loud. "'Help! Help! I've been captured by an evil magician'-!? What the-?"  
  
"There's something on this side." Kazuha observed, leaning forward to inspect it.  
  
"Huh?" He flipped it over and promptly began to laugh. It was a picture of a Kaito Kid doll, dressed in what appeared to be a bright red Hello Kitty dress.   
  
Puzzled, Kazuha took it from him and inspected it. "I don't get it."  
  
Fin. 


	3. Playing Tricks

Playing Tricks  
By Icka! M. Chif  
  
"You're in the Kaito Kid Fanclub?" Aoko looked at Sonoko with surprise.   
  
Sonoko beamed with pride. "Yup!"  
  
Aoko sniffed distainfully. Kuroba was gone home sick for the day and the 3 girls plus Conan were wandering around Shibuya. In reality, Conan knew that Kuroba was actually either in, or making his way to, Osaka for a heist tonight by the Kaito Kid.  
  
Which left the pint-sized detective little to enterain himself with aside from the chatter of the 3 girls.   
  
Joy.  
  
"I dislike the Kaito Kid. He's nothing but a two bit thief." Aoko said loftily.  
  
Conan's ears perked up.   
  
"Maybe, but he's so cute!" Sonoko sighed dramatically. Ran hid a giggle at her friends theatrics.  
  
"I think he's gay."  
  
"What?!" Conan tripped, falling on his butt in surprise. The three girls turned to look at him.   
  
Kuroba was many things. Crossdresser, theif, prankster, yes. Gay? No.  
  
For one thing, he liked Aoko a bit too much for that possiblity.   
  
"Are you alright, Conan-kun?" Ran asked, giving him a hand up.   
  
"Un. I'm fine..." He stammered. "I just remembered something I need to do. I'll be right back!"  
  
Ran gave him a nod and a wave as he dashed off, the girls dicussing the possiblity of the Kaito Kid actually being female.  
  
****  
  
"Hei-chan! Telephone!" His mother called.   
  
Hattori rose from the papers he was studing. "Coming."  
  
His mother handed the phone to him, the recevier covered. "It's Kudo-san."  
  
"Thanks." He took the phone from her and watched as she walked off before talking.  
  
"Hey, Kudo. May be you can answer my question." Hattori said with out pre-amble as he took the phone. "Do you know why the heck the Kid stole a Baseball?"  
  
"A Baseball?" The first part of the word started out in Kudo's voice, but ended in Conan's higher, but no less puzzled voice as the voice changer was pulled away.  
  
"Yeah. I've been going thru his records. He's stolen a grand total of 152 jewels, a few paintings and a baseball."  
  
"Not a clue. Why are you going thru his records? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to tell you if you asked."  
  
"He would." Hattori agreed. That was one side effect of their agreement that Hattori hadn't anticpated, yet enjoyed emmensly. The 3 of them could share stories of the various adventures with an audiance that not only -understood-, but had often times had similar experiances. It was a refreshing change from having to keep quiet about things because people thought you were lieing or exaguratting. "But it helps to have a cover incase anyone asks why I may know things about the Kid."  
  
"True." Kudo agreed.  
  
"So why the call, Kudo?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh! I heard something from the girls I thought you might like. Especially with your chase tonight."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"Aoko-chan thinks the Kaito Kid is gay."  
  
Kazuha, who had just stopped by to check up on his progress and Heiji's mother were treated to the rare sight of Hattori doubled up in laughter when they walked by the phone a few minutes later.  
  
  
***  
  
There was just something amusing about listening to a bunch of people speculate about something that they knew absolutely nothing about, Hattori mused. Especially when it was a bunch of police officers theorizing about the Kaito Kid, and you happend to know the truth.  
  
He thought that the one about the Kid actually being an alien from another planet was highly entertaining. Almost as good as the theory that the Kid wasn't acutally wearing a hat, but a pair of underwear on his head that granted superpowers.  
  
Some people just had way too much time on their hands.  
  
"It's almost time!" Inspector Nakamori shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone to your posts. And remember, this is a matter of pride! We won't let this no-good thief get away with makeing fools of the Police!"  
  
The teenage detective turned away, scanning the area. He had a bit of a headstart over the police by knowing what the Kid actually looked like, and there was nothing in the rules of their game that said he couldn't use that.   
  
To his surprise, he found himself enjoying this too. The Kaito Kid had been in Osaka a few times before, and each time had caused a great deal of frustration. This time however, it was just as they had named it. A Game.  
  
One he didn't intend to loose, of course.  
  
"There he is! We've spotted him!" A cry went up. Everyone looked up to see a small white blimp carrying a figure pass over head and dissappear over the building. Both police men and helicopters scrambled towards it.   
  
The Osaka detective frowned. That didn't seem quite right. He looked around, noticing the 'officer' who had started the cry. He was heading the oppisite way of the rest of the police men, a famliar smirk on his face. One that he had seen over a couple of times, over a deck of cards.  
  
He smirked as well, following the Kid into the building. The chase had begun.   
  
***  
  
And what a chase it was. The Kid got a hold of the jewel with almost insulting ease, then took to the rooftops for a simple get away. Hattori and a few of the smarter officers chased him on the streets, but the Kid's lead increased rapidly.   
  
Until Heiji paused, taking a deep breath as he prepared his secret weapon.  
  
"Oi, KID!" Hattori shouted at the retreated figure, a huge grin threatening to split his face. "I hear your girlfriend thinks you're gay!"  
  
The Kid stumbled and fell off the rooftop in surprise. He recovered and made a near-graceful landing.   
  
But what brought everything to a halt was that the Kid then turned and started making several insulting gestures that could easily be seen and clearly interupreted back at him.  
  
Hattori laughed and took advantage of the stall to start running towards the angry thief. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He shot over his shoulder. "He stopped!"  
  
The befuddled officers shrugged and sped to catch up.   
  
The Kid realised what Hattori had done just in time for them to de-crease his lead by a significate amount. Instead of taking back to the rooftops as expected, the theif suddenly charged towards them.   
  
Kudo had warned Hattori about this trick of the Kid's before. It was easier to defeat the phantom theif one on one, as he had a habit of blending into crowds, making it impossible to find him. Hattori looked around for something to slow the Kid down before he could hide in the crowd of police officers.  
  
Fortunately, they were in an open air market. And being late at night, the stores were open, but there weren't many people around. "STOP!" Hattori shouted, grabbing the nearest thing handy, a large fish, and holding it up like a bokken. "The power of the fish compels you!"  
  
The Kid stopped, backpedaling a bit as he did so. Hattori launched the fish at the Kid, hitting him in the arm. The Kid's reaction was... unexpected. He yelped, dropping the subject of tonight's heist he had been carrying and quickly turned, running the other way.  
  
Hattori blinked. He'd been expecting much more of a fight. He shrugged and walked over to pick up the jewel. On the other hand, he wasn't going to complain if it worked.  
  
He glanced up to see the puzzled looks of the police behind him. He shrugged, picking the fish up again. "It's a Holy Mackerel." He dryly ad-libbed.  
  
"Hattori-kun!" An officer ran up to him, distracting their attention. "The Kid left something for you!"  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Hai!" The man held out a small fabric wrapped object with a tag reading 'To Hattori Heiji' on it. Curious, he handed the fish to one of the officers and took it.   
  
It was a modified Kaito Kid doll. It still had the top hat and monocule, but was also dressed in a formal kimono, quite similar to the one he had worn. From the detailing, he could tell that makeup had been carefully applied to it's face.   
  
"What do you think it means, Hattori-kun?" The officer asked.  
  
For the second time in that many days, people were treated to the rare sight of Heiji doubled over in laughter.  
  
-Finis-  
  
'The power of the fish compels you'-? *shakes head* Don't ask. Seriously. But that scene inspired this entire thing.  
-but now the whole doll thing makes sense, ne?  
  
Not quite sure if that's an accurate number of items that the Kid has stolen... they mention it in the 3rd movie, but I kinda loaned my copy to a friend and can't double check. ^^;;  
  
Running joke about Aoko thinking the Kid is gay comes from Volume 3, File 4, where our favourite resident witch dresses as the Kid, to prevent him from being captured. Due to Akako's feminine scream, Aoko announces that she thinks that the Kaito Kid is gay. *facefaults* 


End file.
